Prideful Love
by Uncolored186
Summary: Canon Divergence. He had to witness first hand just how prideful she was, and it hit him unprepared. [One-shot]


**Prideful Love**

...xXx...

He may be dense, but he was not stupid. Annabeth had not been honest with him for the past year, ever since she made a name as the best, young architect in a famous architect firm in New York. He saw the signs; the subtle avoidance of their wedding plans, the excuses for cancelling their dinner dates and the late working hours. No, he didn't think Annabeth, his fiancée of two year, was cheating on him. It was much worse than that, and he should have known, or seen it coming since _hubris_ was her fatal flaw. Unfortunately for him, he had to witness first hand just how prideful she was, and it hit him unprepared.

The day had started out normally with him preparing breakfast for them both. Between the two of them, he was a better cook, a decent one if he could say so himself. Unlike Annabeth, he only worked as a lifeguard depending on the season or sea animals' trainer at any aquarium in the area. Like any other morning, they both shared light conversation that ended when it was time for her to leave. Ever since Annabeth became a well-known architect, she never let him drive her to work anymore, and he allowed that simply because he trusted Annabeth to take care of herself. After all, she joined Camp Half-Blood a few years earlier than him.

Just for today, Annabeth had to leave in a rush for the morning meeting and forgot to bring the lunch box he had prepared. Yeah, it might be old-fashioned but he loved to cook for Annabeth. Besides, she did tell him that she loved the meals he made. And so, before leaving for his work as a dolphin trainer this time, he made a stop at the firm, and that was when his world started crumbling down before his eyes. Annabeth was with another co-worker, a brunette, when he entered the lobby. Both didn't notice him as they were waiting for the lift.

"Hey, Annabeth, we're having a party with another department tonight. You're coming, right?"

"Sure. This party, it was just like last month, right?"

His heart froze. This explained why she failed to come home on one particular day last month.

"You know, I've wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

There was a resounding crack in his heart, and the cracking didn't stop when he saw her ring finger. The white gold ring he had personally asked Hephaestus make with a multicolour diamond from Atlantis, specifically given by his father, was not on her finger. He distinctly remembered it was there this morning, but now…

"Really? I thought you have one because of this guy who used to drive you here."

"Oh. That's my best friend."

No words could describe the pain in his chest as his heart broke into million pieces. His fingers became numb, and the paper bag that held her lunch box dropped to the porcelain floor. Both women turned.

Horror was written all over Annabeth's pale face. "Percy, I—"

"Say no more, Annabeth." His voice cracked at the end. Unable to look at her anymore, he turned away and left the firm without a second glance, knowing well she was too prideful to chase after him. Once he stepped outside, the sun was quickly covered by dark clouds, a sure sign of an approaching storm. He clenched his fists, trying to control his emotions, which he noticed started affecting the weather. Water might have been his element, but his father Poseidon was a storm-bringer as well. When he became too emotional, which was quite rare, the weather would react uncontrollably. He needed to leave the city immediately.

Everything passed his way in a blur as he ran away from the crowd until he reached the nearest dock. Thankfully, because of the sudden change of weather, no one was around. His strength left him as he collapsed at the pier. Tears of pain filled his eyes as he pleaded, _Father… please help me… _With that said, he plunged himself into the water. He sank deeper and deeper until he felt an unseen force engulf his being and pull him down to the dark depths.

...xXx...

Panic was not enough to describe how she felt yesterday. Percy's sudden appearance had shocked her to the core. She didn't even have the chance to explain herself as he left. But then, what could she possibly say? It was the truth she didn't let her mortal co-workers know about her engaged status. Part of her felt no need to announce such a thing to the world while another part of her felt ashamed. She didn't want to hear what her co-workers would say about having a fiancé who was not working in a high-paid job like her. At first, she had felt guilty, but then, many had praised her until she got the title as the most wanted bachelorette for her outstanding achievements.

After Percy left the firm, she could hardly concentrate, and Rose, who had asked about Percy, seemed to understand her. The brunette had thought that she felt guilty for not returning Percy's feelings. Oh, how she wished that was the case. As soon as the working hours were over, she rushed out of the firm, not even bothering to tell Rose she wouldn't attend the party. She had to find Percy as soon as possible. She didn't know how she was going to save their relationship, but she would do anything to ensure she would not lose him. Yet, just as she feared, he was not in their shared apartment. When she called his workplace at the aquarium, Percy had resigned a few hours prior for family emergency. Since she was clueless of his whereabouts, she found herself at the doorstep of Paul's apartment. Two years after the battle with Kronos, Sally finally married Paul with Percy's blessing.

"Annabeth," Paul greeted with a nod.

"Hi, Paul. I'm looking for—"

"If you're looking for Percy, he's not here, Annabeth," answered Sally, who appeared beside Paul.

Sally's face was devoid of emotions, which made her grow nervous by the minute. She honestly had never seen the kind woman act like this. There was a scary part of her that said Sally knew what had happened between her and Percy. "Did he say where—"

"No, he didn't say where he was going."

"Oh. Can you please contact me when he stops by?"

"Sure."

Now, her suspicion was confirmed. Sally was aware about the problem but refused to tell her anything. Not that she could blame her. After all, she had hurt her only beloved son. By the gods, she would fix this stupid mistake. Since Sally would not offer any information, her next resort was Chiron. She didn't care she had to drive all the way from New York to the camp, or that she had to go to work tomorrow, as long as she found him, or a clue how to find him. Turned out, Percy was not in the camp, and by then, she was ready to break down and cry.

When told she was looking for Percy, Chiron called Grover to the Big House. Since Grover and Percy shared an empathy link, he would have known where Percy was at the moment. Unfortunately, that was not the case. For some unknown reason, Grover couldn't tell them where he was. It was as if the link was blocked, preventing him from ascertaining Percy's location. Hopeless, she cried and became a blubbering fool as she relayed the story of her folly. She didn't dare look up and see their disappointment. She even hated herself for what she did to Percy. The only thing she could hope for, at this moment, was their willingness to help her look for him.

...xXx...

Two weeks later, at the camp, everyone was startled by the sudden earthquake. It was not so strong that they had to look for cover, but it still shocked them as such thing had never happened before. When the waves on the beach lapped more furiously, they finally saw why. The God of the Sea was announcing his appearance, standing still within the sea water, three feet away from the land. Everyone, despite their shock and surprise, rushed forward to the beach and kneeled down before him.

Chiron approached the unusually emotionless Sea God. "Lord Poseidon."

"Chiron," Poseidon acknowledged with a nod. "I've been made aware that you've been looking for my son Percy."

"Yes, Lord Poseidon. As of today, we have no clue where he is," Chiron reported solemnly.

"There's no need for such alarm, my old friend." Poseidon waved his hand towards the sea beside him.

All of them witnessed the surf rise and revealed under the blanket of sea water was none other than Percy. The surf under his unmoving form pushed him to the sandy ground before retreating to the beach again.

"He's less dangerous now that he has learned how to control the earthquake."

Everyone gasped. It was clear to them that Percy had grown even more powerful. Though, they didn't see it as something surprising since Percy was the child of the Big Three. It was just to be expected that he would be powerful.

"Try not to let _her_ approach Percy, Chiron." Before Chiron could ask for more information, Poseidon added, "You will know when he wakes up."

With that said, the Sea God made his exit with everyone turned their heads away from the bright light.

Chiron sighed and took Percy to his cabin. He was not sure if he should inform Annabeth about Percy's return. It was only a few hours later, when Percy woke up that he finally understood why he should not let Annabeth see Percy. It would only hurt her further. Against his better judgment, he contacted her, reasoning that she was still his fiancée. Besides, Sally also agreed to let Annabeth know that Percy was found. As expected, Annabeth, despite his warning not to see Percy, rushed to the camp immediately. He understood she wanted to fix things, but at this moment, it would be impossible for her to do so because...

"Who are you?"

Words were not enough to describe her pain. She would have thought that he was only joking with her, but all she saw in his sea-green eyes was confusion. He truly didn't remember her. At all. Finally, she understood why Chiron asked her not to come and see Percy. The man she loved remembered everything but her. The pitiful looks she was getting finally made sense. After seeing him, she left for Thalia's tree. She just couldn't look at him without breaking down. In a way, she could relate to Percy's situation weeks ago. It must have felt this painful when she hurt him. She didn't know what to do any more. Percy forgetting her was never in her calculation when she wanted to fix her mistake. Finally alone, she let herself cry while hugging her knees. It was after a few hours, or probably minutes, later that she felt someone sit beside her.

With a tear-stained face, she met _his_ worried gaze. It took everything in her not to break down again. She looked away, biting her lips to prevent the gathering tears in her eyes from falling. Neither of them said anything, and she was busy thinking what to do now that Percy didn't remember her. As much as she wanted to have a fresh start with Percy, she didn't think she could do so without letting him know what she had done. Still, another painful thought crossed her mind. She felt so underserved of his love. Although she would not make the same mistake again, she still felt Percy deserved someone better than her.

"Are you okay?"

"To be honest? No, I'm not."

"Hey..."

Once she was sure that she would not cry again, she slowly turned to him.

Worry was written all over his face. "You know, I'm really so—"

"Please don't apologise." She looked at him sadly. "It was me who should apologise."

The way his brows scrunched up made her smile. Despite the lack of their memories together, he was still so cute, and he didn't even know that.

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong..."

She shook her head and looked up at the clear blue sky. "I've done something terrible to you, Percy." She didn't look at his reaction as she continued, "I was too prideful to admit that you're my fiancé. I know you don't remember me, but I really want to apologise and wish to make it up to you. It was stupid to choose pride over your love." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You are forgiven."

Shocked, she turned and saw a gentle smile on his face.

He cupped her face tenderly. "You hurt me, Annabeth, but I have always believed in a second chance."

She was momentarily speechless before she threw herself at him. She was too relieved to be angry at him.

After thinking further, she had a suspicion Percy did not act alone, and she was right. She later found out it was her mother, Athena, who suggested the I-forgot-about-you plan. Yeah, it was unbelievable, but it was true. Her mother had wanted her to learn pride was not the most important thing in life. It was such a shame she had to learn that in a hard way. Nevertheless, she was grateful Percy had decided to give her a second chance. Life without Percy was just terrible for her. For the two weeks he was missing, she couldn't function properly. It was miracle she didn't get herself fired. For now, her world was right once more, and she would work hard to keep it that way.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
